


every day for 900 years

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Teen Wolf POC Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Communication, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pining, Teen Wolf POC Bingo, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Allison grabs Kira’s arm before she leaves their psychology class, bites her lip, and then blurts, “Will you pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for a couple days.”For a second, she thinks Allison is actually asking her out, but then she processes the sentence in its entirety.  ”Um?” is all she can say, eyes wide. She’s not actually sure she can pretend that. Wouldn’t it be awkward to cozy up to your ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend, especially if you’ve got a teensy-tiny crush on her?





	every day for 900 years

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my old tumblr. Requested by anonymous!
> 
> As a general warning, this does portray a relationship between a 17 year old and an 18 year old. It's not really talked about, but if you're uncomfortable with that, here's the warning!

Allison grabs Kira’s arm before she leaves their psychology class, bites her lip, and then blurts, “Will you pretend to be my girlfriend? Just for a couple days.”

For a second, she thinks Allison is  _actually_  asking her out, but then she processes the sentence in its entirety.  ”Um?” is all she can say, eyes wide. She’s not actually sure she can pretend that. Wouldn’t it be awkward to cozy up to your ex-boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend, especially if you’ve got a teensy-tiny crush on her?

Allison flushes. “It’s just… There’s this guy who’s coming this weekend. Dad is having his friend over for a couple days, but his son always hits on me.” She shifts uneasily. “And he’s kind of…gross? I don’t know. He makes me really uncomfortable.”

“Well he’s a guy, right?” she says, because she’s still kind of stunned. But okay. She understands guys being assholes and she’s definitely all right with helping Allison out. They’re  _friends_  now, even if she spends a lot of time wishing they were more. And—she can handle some fake affection. Probably.

She reaches up and takes Allison’s hand from her arm, gently linking their fingers. “No problem. What exactly do you need me to do?”

* * *

Being Allison’s fake girlfriend is easy, at first. Prior to the arrival, she introduces Kira to her father “officially.”

He makes a weird face, but Kira is pretty sure it’s because she’s not human, not because she’s a girl. But at this point, it’s not like Allison knows a lot of humans she would trust like this. It’s really just Stiles, who would probably…be weird.

Kira can at least pretend to be normal.

“So,” Allison says, pushing forward despite her father’s facial expression. “I was wondering if she could come over for dinner this weekend, to meet Uncle Fred.”

Mr. Argent regards her carefully. “I suppose I couldn’t stop you,” he says slowly. He eyes Kira skeptically. “Dinner is at seven, but it’s better if you get there a little bit early. We like to talk first.”

“Great,” she enthuses. “It’s so exciting. Allison has been telling me all about your friend and his son. They sound…super fun." 

"Or something,” Allison adds, smiling tightly. She squeezes Kira’s hand, which she really hasn’t let go since they started this whole charade.

She can’t bring herself to mind, really. It’s not like she doesn’t like Allison—not at all. In fact, she’s one of the best friends she’s had since moving to Beacon Hills. And they’ve gone through enough near death experiences with hypnotized werewolves, nogitsunes, and dread doctors, so she can confidently say they’re close.

Anyway, she taught her to shoot a gun, and she’s been half in love with her ever since. Holding her hand and occasionally kissing her? Not a bad thing. 

“I’ll um…” Allison hesitates, glances at her father, and then back to her fake girlfriend. “Do you want to come upstairs for a while? We could study for a little bit.”

“Study?” Mr. Argent says dryly.

“Yeah,” Kira says, smiling brightly at him. If there’s something she’s good at, it’s charming parents. She tries to communicate with her smile that she’s totally harmless. It’s not like she can impregnate Allison, even if their relationship has progressed that far. Which it  _hasn’t_ , obviously.

Maybe it works—in any case, the two of them hurry around Mr. Argent, still holding hands. 

* * *

 

Upstairs, they do, in fact, study. But there’s a quiet conversation, too. 

“I was thinking,” Kira says slowly, too embarrassed to look up from her math textbook. “About how you want to go about convincing this guy?”

“What do you mean?” Allison asks, glancing over at her. 

It had seemed natural, initially, to sit down in the chair in the corner of the room while Allison took the seat at the desk. Now Kira kind of regrets it, because it feels…not very couple-y, and they have to talk to each other from across the room. She eyes the bed and wonders if she should move there.

She flushes just thinking about it, though. So maybe it’s not the best idea. She clears her throat, and says, “I just mean…if this guy has been hitting on you for a while, and still hasn’t picked up on the fact that you’re not interested, maybe you need to try harder than just showing me off?”

“What are you thinking?” she asks, and all Kira can do is bite her lip and shrug. “We’ll be holding hands and sitting close together, right? And I’ll kiss you, if that’s okay?" 

"That’s just what I mean,” Kira blurts. She blushes and hopes it doesn’t look bad before inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. “Maybe we should practice? I don’t want it to look like we’re faking. I mean, we both know how to kiss Scott, but I don’t know how to kiss you…” Oh, ugh. That could not have been said any more awkwardly. 

Allison actually looks shy for a second before she nods. “Yeah, okay.” She stands up and goes to Kira, carefully sitting on the arm of the chair. She doesn’t look at her face, yet, instead eying the math textbook.

Kira’s breath catches in her throat. Somehow, there was a difference between suggesting practicing and actually practicing. Her fingers twitch and she clutches at the textbook nervously. She tries to remind herself that Allison isn’t the first person she’s kissed, or even the first girl. But those people weren’t  _Allison_ , who’s just as sweet as Scott and just as pretty as Julie, but about a thousand times more terrifying, for some reason.

“Is this okay?” Allison whispers, while reaching up to touch her face. 

“Totally,” she lies. Well, it’s not a lie, because Allison’s fingers gently running over her jaw is actually  _great_ , but her heart is beating so hard it actually hurts. 

“You sure?” the other girl asks, leaning forward but hesitating before actually kissing her.

“Yes,” she breathes, tilting her head ever so slightly and letting her eyes flutter shut. She can’t watch it happen. If she watches it she’ll faint. This is—

Too much. Amazing. Terrifying.

Allison’s lips are so soft, almost timid, like she’s kind of nervous about the whole thing, too. She doesn’t even linger, just carefully brushing her lips over Kira’s before pulling back and murmuring, “Was that okay?”

It was  _so_  okay, but Kira can barely breathe. “Mmm,” she says instead, carefully opening her eyes. 

Allison smiles shyly at her. “Okay. It was fine with me, too.”

“Good,” she says at last, finally finding her voice again.  “Um. Will that be enough?”

“Uh, for now, I think,” she says, fiddling with her fingers and staring at her lap. “It’s kind of been a while, you know? Things with Isaac didn’t end well and I haven’t really kissed anyone since then…”

‘Oh, I’m so sorry! Did I make you uncomfortable?” Kira wonders, reaching out to touch grab Allison’s arm without thinking about it. She wants to kick herself almost immediately. If she’s uncomfortable with kissing she might not be comfortable with her even touching her. Ugh. She needs to get a grip on her feelings for Allison. It’s going to make things very weird if it comes out.

“No, it’s fine,” she says, waving a hand. “It’s just, um…” She flushes and looks across the room. “Kissing is really nice. I just forgot. That’s all.”

She drops her hand and sits back into the char. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Allison says. “Sorry. I know I’m asking a lot of you…” She bites her lip. “Do you mind if I…um…Is it weird for you? Because of Scott?”

“Not really,” Kira confesses, tracing the graph in her textbook absently. “I think we both realized when it was more of a friendship than a relationship. And I never knew you two when you were dating, so…”

“Right,” she says, turning somehow pinker. “But I meant—I was wondering—do you miss it? Being in that kind of relationship?”

“Of course,” she admits easily. “It’s Scott.”

“The best boyfriend I ever had,” Allison agrees, smiling a little more now. “I kind of miss knowing somebody cared about me like that, of course, but even more…” She hesitates, biting her lip and eying Kira nervously. “I’m so embarrassed to admit this. I miss physical closeness, you know? Having somebody come up behind me and wrap me in a hug, kisses by my locker. You know.”

That makes her smile a little. She ducks her head and moves her hand to rest on Allison’s knee. “I understand.” She aims for light-hearted. “I’m yours for the weekend, at least.”

“Thanks,” Allison says, giving her a smile that said she wasn’t exactly sure how to react. “I appreciate that, I think.”

Kira smiles. She drops her hand back into her own lap and takes a breath. This weekend is going to be  _impossible_. 

* * *

 

She’s completely unprepared, but Kira was raised to respect people. So she shows up at six o’clock that Saturday, with a basket of her dad’s cookies. She can’t cook, but her dad can. And after she’d explained that she was fake-dating the girl she was probably in love with, her dad had baked her favorites—chocolate chip peanut butter.

So maybe she’d eaten one or two on the way over.

Three. It had been three. But no more.

She parks in the car park, sucks in a deep breath, and eats just one more cookie for bravery.

Then she goes to Allison’s apartment.

She  _can_  do this.

She knocks twice when she gets there and puts on her best smile. It’s a good one, she knows, because she’s been practicing.

Mr. Argent opens the door, not exactly smiling at her. “Hello, Kira,” he says politely.

“Hi, Mr. Argent,” she says brightly, and holds up her basket. “I brought cookies.”

“Great,” he says flatly.

“Kira!” Allison bursts out, pushing past her dad to grab her arms, since her hands are busy. “Hey,” she says, before leaning forward and giving her a quick peck.

It’s over almost before it starts, but Kira is still reeling from the casualness of it.

“Hey,” she chokes out, and lifts the basket again. “Um, they have peanut butter in them, in case anyone is allergic…they should stay away.”

“Not me,” Allison says, and takes one. She bites into and grins at her flirtatiously. “Yum.”

She swallows. She’s not actually sure she can manage this. Shy Allison, sure. But flirty Allison who looks like she actually wants to kiss her? No way. “Dad made them.” 

She smiles and nods. “Here, I’ll take them to the kitchen,” she says, lifting the basket from Kira’s hands and nodding her head. “Come on in.” She elbows her dad as she walks in.

Nervously, Kira edges around Mr. Argent. 

He shuts the door behind her. “Why don’t you come meet our guests?” he suggests. He seems less frigid than before, and she hopes it has something to do with how happy Allison looked to see her.

Allison catches up with them before they reach the living area. She curls a possessive arm around Kira’s hips. “Is this okay?” she breathes in Kira’s ear.

“Mmhmm,” she murmurs in return. She leans into Allison just a little. It’s all for show, right? (She wishes it wasn’t.)

“Fred, James,” Chris is saying as they enter the room behind him. “This is Allison’s girlfriend, Kira.”

She remembers Allison saying “Uncle Fred,” so she assumes the older man—about Mr. Argent’s age with the same greying blonde hair but narrowed brown eyes and a slight scowl—is Fred. Not exactly the type she’d call an uncle, but she supposes that’s Allison’s prerogative. Probably a hunter, based on the way he’s watching her.

“Another werewolf, huh?” he says, a little snidely.

“Not a werewolf,” Kira says immediately, waving a hand. “I used to date one, though.” Internally, she winces. How far had Allison’s dating habits been spread? And why did people even care? Werewolf hunters, in general, seemed a little too quick to judge.

“How nice for the two of you to have something in common,” Uncle Fred says.

She glances at Allison warily.

Allison gives her a baffled look and shrugs.

“I didn’t know you were lesbian,” says the younger boy. James, Kira guesses.

Obviously a little annoyed by his tone, Allison snaps,  “We’re bi.”

Kira thinks about correcting her because she really prefers to identify as demi and pan, but it’s can probably wait. To these two, it’s probably just semantics. She hardly expects to have a reasonable conversation about sexuality with people who quit caring about being polite to her when they realized she wasn’t human.

“Right,” James drawls. He looks over both of them salaciously. “Bi. So you’d be okay with a third, right?”

Allison tenses as her Uncle Fred laughs. “Quit screwing with them, kid,” he says, clapping his son on the shoulder. “You’ll piss Chris off.”

Kira kind of wishes Mr. Argent would say something, because Allison is still stiff next to her. Obviously James’ affect on her is worse than Kira realized. And shouldn’t he be more concerned about his son pissing  _Allison_  off?

Well, she can be polite and still snark at him. “That’s not how you go about asking for polyamory,” she says primly. She bares her teeth in a vague mockery of a smile. “Besides, I don’t share.” She presses a quick kiss to the corner of Allison’s mouth. “She’s too pretty for anybody else.”

Allison ducks her head to hide a smile. She squeezes her waist. “ _You’re_  too pretty.”

“True,” Kira agrees. “I guess we’ll just have to stick together.”

Mr. Argent clears his throat. “Let’s move on, shall we?”

 _Finally_.

* * *

Her opinion of the men does not improve as time moves forward.

Kira remembers Allison explaining that she’s the current leader of the Argent family, since the job traditionally falls to the women. She’d thought that was pretty cool, except it doesn’t really seem to get carried out much. Sure, Allison makes decisions when she’s just with her father, but these visiting hunters seem not to care about that. It’s like she only exists to be flirted with by James. Her “Uncle Fred” consistently ignores her attempts at talking about supernatural issues or potentially more humane strains of wolfsbane to use, instead talking over her with Mr. Argent.

And Mr. Argent  _lets_  him.

A low fury is burning in Kira’s chest just at this. Allison has saved everyone’s life at least twice—not to mention she figured out how to destroy the oni, who were supposed to be indestructible. She deserves her father’s respect at the very least, and he should be backing her to his asshole friend.

To top it off, James keeps bothering her. Somehow, even though his first words to her had been a bigoted request from for a threesome, he manages to get worse. He talks to Allison like she’s still single and—or even worse, like he already owns her. 

Kira tries to calm her down. They’ve been holding hands the whole time, and her thumb is starting to cramp from rubbing Allison’s hand soothingly. She’s curled as close as possible and had even sat between the two of them in an effort to lay claim. At this point, the only thing that might work is if she shoves Allison down and starts making out with her—except that James would probably just crow about getting a free show.

So instead, she keeps pressing dainty kisses to the back of Allison’s knuckles and, when her father is distracted, her neck and behind her ear. It’s probably crossing some sort of line, but whenever she does it, Allison relaxes for a second. So she figures it’s not too big of a deal.

Around seven, Mr. Argent and “Uncle Fred” are still debating the merits of archery versus sword fighting, so Kira pats Allison’s leg. “Let’s go get dinner ready,” she suggests.

“Do you need help?” James asks, which actually surprises Kira a little. She’d kind of thought he was idealizing Allison as some sort of dainty stay-at-home mom.

“No,” Allison says immediately, and practically drags Kira to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Allison trembles and covers her face, pressing her palms into her eyes so hard, Kira is worried she’ll hurt herself. 

“Can I hug you?” she asks carefully.

There’s a wet noise before Allison chokes out, “Please.”

Immediately, Kira pulls her close, resting her chin on her shoulder and rubbing her back.

“I  _hate_  them,” she hisses, tucking her face into Kira’s neck and curling her arms around her. “I try so hard to be a leader, and this is what I get back.”

"It’s bullshit,” Kira agrees soothingly. “You should be running all hunters everywhere. You’re the  _queen_.”

Allison snorts. “It’s weird when you swear.”

"I’ll try not to make a habit of it,” she says gently and squeezes her just a little tighter. She sighs and shuts her eyes. “James is so much worse than I expected,” she adds. “I’m so impressed you’ve managed to deal with it.” She hesitates, and then says gently. “Do you want a cookie?”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” she says, stepping back so Kira can grab her one. She eats it slowly, smiling a little now. She glances at Kira when she’s finished. “Thank you for helping in there. I could tell you were mad and backing me up. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” she says, smiling a little.

Allison takes a cautious step forward. “Would it be okay if I—”

“What are you two talking about in here?” Mr. Argent says, stepping into the room with a slightly more genuine smile. Clearly “Uncle Fred” is more his friend than he is Allison’s.

Once again, Kira finds herself genuinely frustrated with him. He should be looking out for his daughter in more places than just the battlefield. If she’s the leader, he needs to back her, not put her to the side because “the adults are talking.”

So she can’t really keep herself from snarking. “About how great of a leader Allison is,” Kira says sweetly. She links her fingers together and smiles demurely.

Allison coughs.

Kira doesn’t look back at her, but she can imagine the wide-eyed look of horror on her face.

Mr. Argent looks slightly confused. “Interesting,” he says slowly. “And true, of course.”

“Might be good if someone other than you in the hunting community knew that,” Kira suggests brightly.

“Kira,” Allison hisses.

Mr. Argent glares at her. “I’m not sure what you’re implying.”

“Okay,” she says, shrugging. If he doesn’t get it, then fine. She doesn’t actually want to overstep her welcome. It would suck if she got sent away and couldn’t be Allison’s…beard…any more. “Do you want a cookie?”

He takes one, obviously suspicious, and leaves the room.

“You’re not earning yourself any brownie points with my dad,” Allison murmurs, stepping closer and casually touching her hand.

Without thinking about it too much, she turns her hand toward hers she takes her hand. “I brought him cookies. Why isn’t that good enough? Anyway—” She glances at Allison who’s—whoa—standing way closer than she thought she had been. “Um.”

Allison raises her eyebrows innocently. “What?”

Subtly, Kira leans slightly closer. She clears her throat. “I just think he should be looking out for you. He’s your dad. And if his family is so big on female leadership, shouldn’t he be demonstrating that?”

Allison shrugs awkwardly and hooks her chin on her shoulder. “I dunno. Probably. Wanna help me set the table?”

No. She wants to tug Allison out of the room and into her bedroom, push her into her be and cuddle her until she has a genuine smile on her face.

Somehow, this seems like the wrong time. Plus…they aren’t actually dating. She has to remember that. It’s too easy to fall into the comfort of being with another person, like Allison had said after their first and only practice kiss. But…maybe the truth is it’s too easy to be with  _Allison_.

She shoves all of that down. “Okay.”

* * *

Dinner doesn’t go much better. They survive it only because they’re holding hands under the table, and every time Kira wants to snap at one of them, Allison pinches her fingers.

It’s worth the fleeting pain, though, because whenever she glances at Allison, the other girl is smiling a little.

Mr. Argent offers to do the dishes, and Uncle Fred jumps in with, “Oh, it’s only right if we help as a thank you for having us.” It’s a bizarre 180 from his original rude behavior, but Kira will take it.

“We’re gonna go to my room,” Allison says brightly, and pulls Kira out of the room.

“Doors open!” Mr. Argent yells.

Allison pointedly slams the door. “I am 18 years old,” she grumbles, pouting a little.

It takes a lot of effort for Kira not to lean forward and kiss the protruding lip. But she’s strong. She can do this.

Instead, she goes to sit on Allison’s bed and grins at her. “I think that went well.”

She reached up and tangled her fingers in her hair, scrunching it up and frowning at her. “That was literally the worst.”

“Well,” she offers, looking down at her crossed legs and smiling. “I got to eat with  _you,_  so it wasn’t too awful.”

She drops her hair. “Seriously? My stressed out company was enough to make that fun for you?” She grins, going to sit next to Kira on the bed.

“I didn’t say fun.”

She inclines her head. “That’s true.” The grin on her face is softening to something soft and relaxed. She knocks their shoulders together. “You made it better than it would have gone otherwise.”

Kira knocks her right back. “I’m gonna look out for you forever,” she promises, winking. “Even if I live to be 900.” She links their fingers and squeezes gently.

Just down the hall, the men are laughing about something probably offensive. A bird chirps just outside of the window, even though the sun is down and it should probably be sleeping. Inside the room, though, there’s only the sound of shared breathing, of Allison shifting on the bed, turning to look at Kira.

Her face is getting hot and she’s breathing a little quickly, suddenly certain that she’s crossed a line in their friendship and pretend relationship, that Allison will frown and pull her hand away. It’s an innocuous statement, almost, easy to interpret as only friendly. And Kira is  _willing_  to stick around as just a friend for those 900 years. She’ll stay as long as Allison will let her, and if that’s only for tonight—that will be fine. It will  _suck_ , but she’ll back off.

“This is totally inappropriate, considering that you’re my fake girlfriend,” Allison says. She hesitates, biting her lip.

Her stomach drops. “I’m—“

“But can I kiss you again?” Allison continues. Her cheeks bloom pink and she looks away from her. As she hesitantly looks back at Kira, her tongue swipes briefly over her lips.

“Why?” Kira blurts, even though everything in her is screaming to say  _yes._ But she needs to know if this is just Allison missing physical closeness, or practice for when they’re in front of the men later, or—any million of things, anything that’s not just because she wants to kiss her for…her.

The other girl unlinks their fingers and slides her hand up Kira’s arm slowly. “Do I need a reason?”

“No,” Kira admits. She’ll kiss her no matter what; of course she will. But she wants to know exactly what emotions she’ll be facing later. If she’s going to be kicking herself for getting a taste of something perfect that she’ll never have again, or if she can do it again and again, any time she wants. She leans away as Allison starts to move toward her. “I want one, though.”

Her fingers tighten on her arm before loosening and dropping. “I messed up,” she breathes, almost a confession. She does lean forward now, dropping her forehead to Kira’s shoulder and sighing against her collarbones. “I shouldn’t have asked you to pretend with me.”

“That bad?” she jokes. She can tell the hunter is upset, though, so she reaches up and rubs between her shoulder blades gently. “I can do better.”

She huffs out a laugh. “Please don’t. It’s going to be hard enough already.” More quietly, she says, “What if you were just my fake girlfriend forever? Like 900 years, maybe?”

Her hand stills, fisting up the fabric of Allison’s loose blouse. She can feel her hair dragging against her thumb ever time Allison inhales just as minutely as she feels the exhales on her collarbone. “Is that what you want?” she murmurs, ducking her head so she can almost kiss Allison’s hair, if she wants—but she waits. This conversation matters more than how closely Allison is pressed to her, more than the footsteps going down the hall to the bathroom and more than Chris asking if they’re still okay.

“We’re fine,” Allison calls, and one of her hands comes up to curl around Kira’s opposite shoulder. She drums her fingers and shifts closer, almost sliding into her lap. “It’s almost what I want,” she admits. “Just not exactly.”

Kira can barely breathe, and she’s not sure if it’s hope or nervousness that’s making her so tense. She releases the shirt, smooths it gently over her back again, and sucks in a deep breath. She can ask this. She’s a fully grown adult. Or, at least, a fully grown teenager. And Allison has done half the work, if she’s reading this right. “Do you want me to be your real girlfriend for 900 years?”

The responding “ _Yes_ ,” comes out as a gasp, and from her position looking down at Allison’s face, Kira can see her eyes squeezed tight and the way she’s sucked her lower lip into her mouth.

“Then you can kiss me,” she says, reaching up to link her fingers with Allison’s hand that’s still clutching her shoulder tightly. She presses a kiss to the crown of her head and smiles down at her. “Every day for the next 900 years,” she adds, because she’s cheesy and stupidly romantic but she thinks Allison will like it.

“Really?”

“If you want.”

Allison does shift into her lap now, and sits up so she can lean down and kiss her, soft. It’s not a kiss any different than the ones they’ve shared before this, still very sweet and chaste, even if this time, their lips almost  _drag_  apart. “Thank you,” she says while their noses are still touching.

“For what?” she asks. She’s aching to tilt her chin up just a bit and catch another kiss, though, so she does it before waiting for Allison to answer. They kiss longer this time—long enough for Kira to grasp her waist and tug her forward until their chests are almost flush. Almost because Allison has a longer torso in addition to being the one raised up on her lap.

Allison pulls away, grinning down at her. “All of it.” She rocks forward to knock them both down.

She gasps as she goes down. Sprawled over the bed with Allison curling closer to her, Kira rolls her eyes. “Happy now?”

“Very.” She leans down and kisses her again, still gentle. “I want—I need to go slow,” she murmurs against Kira’s mouth. “I don’t want—Dad—“

“Right,” she agrees, shifting underneath her  _girlfriend_  just a little. Teasingly, she says, “You know some things are gonna have to change now.”

She hums. “Oh yeah?” She starts pressing kisses to Kira’s jaw until she’s giggling and pushing her away.

After collecting herself, she says, “Yeah. Like I’m gonna bully your dad into respecting you. He’ll  _have_  to deal with me now.”

“For 900 years?” Allison asks, resting her forehead on Kira’s.

“900 years,” Kira confirms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Square N1 of my [Teen Wolf POC Bingo card](http://morphenomenalbabe.tumblr.com/pocbingo)!


End file.
